The Visit
by AboveMillions
Summary: Chloe pays Loren a little visit, thinking she'll give Loren a taste of her own medicine. But plans go unexpected and it's the other way around. One-Shot c: Hope you like it.


**Sorry this took a while. I had no ideas. But, I came up with this last night. I stayed up until 2. I couldn't sleep and this idea suddenly popped up in my head c: I am very thankful for the too. Woo! Okay, well, go on and read.**

Loren was racing to get ready. She and Eddie were going on a date. She didn't know where, though. All she knows is to dress casual. Eddie said he would pick her up in an hour. He said that 30 minutes ago.

"This one?" She asked herself, holding up some shorts. She nodded in approval and quickly changed into them. Now a shirt.

She pushed shirt after shirt aside.

"Ugh! No!" She said frustrated.

Then, her eyes twinkled when she saw the perfect shirt. It was black and had the word _love_ across it.

She smiled and changed into that.

Then she put on a pair of brown ankle boots.

Right when she was about to go do her hair, she heard the doorbell ring. She panicked, thinking it was Eddie.

"He's not supposed to be here yet." She murmured to herself.

Then it rang again.

"Coming!" She yelled running to the door. Now it was ringing constantly.

"I said I was coming!" Loren yelled annoyed. She finally got to the door and the doorbell was still ringing.

God," She muttered.

She swung the door open, getting ready to tell the person off but stopped when she saw the person who she didn't want to see.

Chloe Carter.

"Chloe?" She asked in disbelief.

"You." Chloe growled.

"What do you want?" Loren asked annoyed.

"Where are you going, Valley Girl?" Chloe asked, noticing she was all dressed up.

Loren rolled her eyes, "On a date with Eddie. Now, what do you want?"

Chloe looked at her in eyes, "So, you're telling me you're going on a date with the mad I love?"

Loren scoffed. "You don't love him. His money, yeah. But not him."

Chloe's eyes darkened.

"You know nothing about me. I love him. He was my _world_. But you had to step in the way and take him."

Loren glared at her, "If you would pay attention, then you would realize, this is all _your_ fault! Not mine! You cheated and I was just being a good friend by being there for him! I can't help how I feel. Neither can he! I love him, he loves me! Deal with it! You're just a spoiled Blonde who thinks you can get whatever you want! And you want Eddie! Well, hate to burst your bubble, Chloe, but, you're not going to get what you want." Loren burst.

Chloe looked shocked, but only for a little. She was getting ready to slap her but Loren caught her wrist before it come in contact with her face.

"Touch me, and I swear I will rip your French manicured hand right off." Loren growled. Chloe ripped her hand away from Loren's grip.

She turned around was about to stomp away but stopped when she saw Eddie standing there, arms crossed.

"H-have you been there the whole time?" Chloe asked nervously.

Eddie shrugged, "Nah, just when Loren lectured you. By the way, nice job babe." Eddie said, looking at Loren.

Loren stood up straighter, proud of herself.

"Eh, I'm just really annoyed with her crap."

Eddie nodded.

"I'm right here!" Chloe pointed out.

Eddie made his way to Loren, "We know."

Eddie wrapped his arms around Loren's waist and Loren put her hands on his biceps.

"Chloe, I'm so sick of your lies. You honestly think that I'll get back together with you. Even _imagining _about us being back together makes me sick. I still can't believe I was going to _marry_ you." Eddie said.

"It's just- I don't get why you choose _Valley Girl_." Chloe said, disgusted.

"I chose her because she beautiful, she's actually truthful and she'll tell me things, even though I don't want to know it. She doesn't keep little secrets either. Like if she dropped a plate…." Eddie gave Loren a knowing looked.

"It was an accident! Plus it was your fault! You scared me!" Loren said defensively, yet smiling.

Eddie smiled and rolled his eyes, continuing, "Point is, she doesn't keep things from me. I love her for so many reasons."

Chloe stood there, speechless.

"So, if you don't mind, we'd like you to leave." Eddie said politely.

Chloe turned around and was about to walk away until,

"Oh, and Chloe!" Eddie called. Chloe turned on her heels and looked at Loren and Eddie, with a frustrated look.

Eddie pulled Loren closer and gave her a passionate kiss. Eddie held Loren closer as if he let go, she'll slip away. Loren wrapped one arm around his neck and put one hand thread through his hair. Eddie smiled and broke the kiss, breathing heavily.

They looked at each other than at Chloe and saw the anger rise in her facial expression.

"You can go now." Eddie said after catching his breath. Loren laughed.

Chloe clenched her fists, gritted her teeth and walked away.

When she was out of sight, Loren looked at Eddie.

"Hey," She whispered. Eddie looked at her, "Thank you."

Eddie smiled and kissed her nose.

"No problem. You did amazing, telling her off." Eddie said. Loren shrugged.

"I'm just so sick of her always blaming me for having you."

"Well, it is your fault. But, it's also mine for falling for such a beautiful girl like you" Eddie said, grazing his nose with hers.

Loren giggled and stroked his cheek, "And I can't help for falling for someone as handsome s you."

Eddie smiled and kissed her again.

"You know that you're amazing, right?" He asked,  
Loren smiled, "I've been told."

Eddie laughed and held her tighter. Loren's hands were still on his biceps. God, he was so muscular.

Eddie laughed and he started rubbing his hand up and down her back, while Loren started rubbing her hands up and down his arms.

"I love you." Eddie said.

Loren smiled, "I love you too."

Eddie smiled and gave her one last kiss.

"Now, how about that date?"

**Done c: I'm proud of this one ^.^ I hope you liked it! **

**Peace!**

**-AlyssaLovesNiallHoran**

**BTW I'm doing this ^^ Now because well, I want you guys to know my real name and that I ADORE Niall c: People say he's not worth being in the band and well, they're wrong. He has every right to be in the band -.- So, forget the haters! **

**Luv ya! **


End file.
